


irrational

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Series: one day, we've gone too far [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, Onesided, Sort-of, because i love sam with pony, genrenya apa gatau, huhuhu, lebih uke HAHAHAHA no, set around season one, udah lama mau nulis mereka baru kesampaian sekarang, yeahh wincest ftw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pikir hal paling menggelikan, tidak masuk akal di dunia adalah perasaan. [dean/sam]</p>
            </blockquote>





	irrational

**Author's Note:**

> * Supernatural milik Eric Kripke dan CW studio.
>   
> 
> * Tidak ada keuntungan saya raih dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, karena sepenuhnya dibuat untuk bersenang-senang ~~dan menyalurkan fantasi bejad~~  
> 
>   
> 
> * Fanfiksi ini mengandung **(w)incest** , ooc dan cacat lainnya. Dimohon membaca dengan resiko sendiri ~~dan tanpa bashing~~.

Pengalaman Sam tentang peristiwa supernatural memang belum sebanyak Dean, tetapi dia tahu kalau hal paling irasional yang ia ketahui dalam seluruh hidupnya adalah perasaan.

Perasaan. Hah, Sam ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis-gadis sering membicarakan perasaan mereka tanpa kenal malu. Membuka dunia percintaan mereka begitu saja pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya cukup terpercaya, kemudian menyesal ketika berita itu menyebar seperti virus dan berbalik memusuhinya.

Lucu baginya melihat orang lain bahagia namun di detik berikutnya begitu depresi hingga terasa dunia ada di  ujung tanduk. Seperti, wow, perasaan mereka berubah sangat cepat. _Terlalu_ cepat, dan apapun yang berlebihan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus baginya.

Awalnya begitu.

Sampai pada suatu titik, Sam menyadari bahwa dia sendiri tidak berbeda jauh dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Rasanya seperti terkena karma meski Sam tidak mempercayainya. Kalaupun dianalogikan, Sam pikir hal ini mirip seperti melempar batu ke air keruh, di mana kau langsung terkena cipratannya sesaat setelah batu itu tenggelam. Mungkin hanya proses dan temponya saja yang berbeda. Mungkin.

Katakanlah, akhir-akhir ini Sam mendapati dirinya mudah marah. Lelah. Senang. Bahagia. Sedih. Putus asa. Segala macam emosi bercampur aduk hingga sulit diidentifikasi.

Sam tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, dia merasa marah ketika seseorang melukai Dean. Dia senang mengendarai Impala, memburu makhluk jahat selagi lantunan metal berdentum-dentum begitu keras. Dia sedih. Dia frustasi. Dia dendam. Perasaan-perasaan itu datang dan lalu semudah setan melarikan diri, memperdaya Sam dalam keputusan-keputusan tak jelas yang meragukan.

Dan yang mengerikan adalah,

penyebab seluruh perubahan _mood_ nya tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kakak. **Dean Winchester**.

.

.

{ dan seketika Sam sadar,

ada perasaan lain yang dia labuhkan pada ~~sang kakak~~. }

* * *

_because he **l o v e s**   you,_

_in a way no man should._

**Author's Note:**

> ~~yezh ku debut di supernatural bawa hvmv inzest yezh~~


End file.
